


Brothers

by blackkikyo



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkikyo/pseuds/blackkikyo
Summary: Jonghyun and Kibum are brothers, but not by blood.





	

”Jonghyun ah, from today on you’ll have a brother.”

Jonghyun looked at the boy hiding behind his mother’s legs while holding her hand. “How old is he?”, he asked.

“Kibummie is three, so you are his hyung. Be sure to treat him nicely, okay?”

“Yes, umma.”

“There, Kibummie. Say hello to your hyung.”

The boy didn’t move from where he was hiding, staring at Jonghyun with big eyes. Jonghyun looked up at his mother.

“Is he deaf? Because I don’t like it when people don’t hear me.”

His mother laughed and pulled the younger boy’s hand gently so that he was standing in front of her instead of behind. “Jonghyun ah, take Kibummie to your room to play.”

“Okay, umma!” Jonghyun took his new brother’s hand and cheerfully lead him to his room. “What do you like to play, Kibummie? Since I’m your hyung I’ll let you play whatever you want!” He grinned at the younger boy, who only shook his head and pointed to the bed. “Are you tired?”, Jonghyun asked.

Kibum nodded.

“It’s okay! We can sleep if you want. Come on.” He grabbed the boy’s hand again and took him to the bed, letting him sleep next to the wall. Jonghyun pulled the blanket over their small bodies and snuggled close to Kibum. The younger boy stiffened, but relaxed as Jonghyun started to hum a lullaby quietly, the same his mother always sang to him. Soon enough, Kibum fell asleep, his breath deep and even, helping Jonghyun falling asleep as well.

Jonghyun’s mother watched them from the doorway with a small smile.

*

“Hey, Jjongie hyung..”

“Yeah, Kibummie?”

“Am I ugly?”

Jonghyun stared at his brother. Blinked. And stared again. “Why do you ask that?”

Kibum sighed and looked at his reflection in the window. “A couple of girls at the daycare called me ugly.”

Jonghyun hit his shoulder weakly. “You’re not ugly, stupid. They’re uglier for calling you ugly. You shouldn’t listen to ugly girls.”

Kibum looked up at him. “I am ugly. My smile is not like yours and your eyes are bigger and-”

“Kibummie, stop it, you’re not ugly. I’m your brother, would I lie to you?”

The younger boy sighed. “No, you wouldn’t, Jjongie hyung.”

Jonghyun grinned. “You know, you’re going to start school next year. Then we will be together again, Kibummie! And no one will call you ugly, because I’ll hit them if they do!”

Kibum snorted and lied down on the bed next to where his brother was sitting. “Whatever, hyung. Just go to bed now, or umma will be mad at both of us.”

Jonghyun giggled and dived under the covers, snuggling up against his little brother.

They both drifted off to sleep while holding hands.

*

Jonghyun was nine years old when he got his first kiss. It was behind building of his school, together with the girl he liked. 

It had been awkward, fumbling and wrong and he didn’t like her any more after the kiss.

But when he got home, he managed to convince Kibum to practice kisses with him, because ‘ _please, Kibummie, your hyung really wants to get better!_ ’.

Jonghyun was Kibum’s first kiss.

*

When Jonghyun was in eighth grade he experienced his first wet dream.

He woke in the middle of the night, sweaty and breathing heavily, his legs tangled together with his brother’s. He felt the pressure in his crotch, desire running through his body and he was unable to oppress it; gently detangling himself from Kibum he dashed into the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet seat in the darkness and pushed his hand inside his boxers.

His brother’s loud moan in his mind was the only thing he heard as he came.

*

“Jjongie-”

“That’s hyung for you.”

“-are these… lyrics?”

Jonghyun tore his eyes from the computer to stare at the light blue notebook in his brother’s hands. Eyes widening in alarm, he ripped the book from his brother and clutched it to his chest. “How did you find it?”

Kibum frowned at him. “How? I saw it under one of the shoeboxes in our closet. Not the best hiding place if you don’t want people to find it, you know.”

“Fuck, Kibum! Why do you have to go around snooping!?”

Kibum crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. “Snooping, Jjong? First of all, it’s my room too; I have all the right in the world to look for things in there. Second, I was looking for my green shoes and third, you’re acting like a total _girl_.”

“Am not! It’s just that... these are secret. I don’t want people to read them”, Jonghyun said, looking away from his brother.

“Whatever, it’s not like I care a lot anyway”, Kibum said and turned to walk away. He stopped in the doorway, saying with a low voice, “Those were good, Jjongie. I hope to hear you sing them someday.”

And with that, he left, leaving Jonghyun looking after him with a frown.

_‘I want us to sing them together, Kibum…’_

*

“I hate you.”

“Oh, come on, it’s was just a joke!”

“I still hate you.”

“You can just redo it and the problem will go away.”

“I wish you’d go away.”

“I know you love me.”

Jonghyun flashed his brother a sparkling grin, as the younger scowled. However, a tall figure by the entrance caught his attention and he kicked Kibum’s shin.

“Ow, what the-”

“Hey, isn’t that your boyfriend?”

Kibum flushed red. “We’re not together.. yet. That thickhead hasn’t asked me out yet”, he mumbled.

“Oh, so then you’re fuck buddies?” He shrugged at his brother’s frown. “I came home earlier than I should. I hope you at least did it in your bed.”

“Fuck you, Jonghyun.”

“Hey, Minho!”

Kibum’s head snapped up, staring at the taller boy with wide-open eyes. Minho raised an eyebrow. “What happened to your hair, Kibum?”

Kibum’s expression soured and made a hand movement in Jonghyun’s direction. “He messed up my hair color. I was going for blond, but since he poured freaking _brown_ in it, it’s this horrible color now.”

“Your reaction was funny as hell. So worth hiding in mom’s room for the night.”

“You’re still paying my new dye”, Kibum said and pulled Minho’s hand so he would sit down.

Minho took Kibum’s last French fries and Jonghyun laughed at his brother’s whining.

*

Jonghyun glanced at the couch again, watching how Minho’s hand was loosely holding Kibum’s as his brother slept quietly, his head resting on the taller’s shoulder. He looked back to the TV, but not before catching Minho’s eyes.

“You have to take care of him, Minho ah”, Jonghyun said, switching the channel. “He’s not as strong as he seems.”

“I know”, Minho’s dark voice replied.

“I’ll beat you to a bloody pulp if you hurt him, just so you know. We may not be related by blood, but he’s still my younger brother.”

“I know that too, hyung.”

Jonghyun could practically hear the smile in the younger’s voice. His fingers clenched, missing the feel of his brother’s hand in his.

*

“Jjong-”

“You really have given up on calling me hyung, haven’t you?”

Kibum sighed. “Whatever. This is Jinki.”

Jonghyun looked up from his magazine and watched the person next to his brother. “Hi, I’m Jonghyun.” And then he looked back down.

He heard Kibum snort. “And you say I’m disrespectful to my elders?”

“What is it that you want, Kibum? I’m busy.”

“My dear brother, I’ve talked to Jinki hyung and he has agreed to be you tutor. Since you suck and won’t let me teach you”, Kibum said and Jonghyun looked back up at him.

“Why the hell would you do that? You think I’m stupid or something?”

“Yes, I do.”

Jonghyun stuck his tongue out; Kibum grimaced.

“Uhm, guys?” Jinki said.

“What?” Both Kibum and Jonghyun turned their heads towards him.

“The bell rang.”

*

They were sitting in Jonghyun and Kibum’s room, the latter gone after running in, grabbing a bag and running out, without a word.

Jinki was lying on the floor between the two beds, his eyes closed. “Hey, Jonghyun ah”, he said softly. Jonghyun hummed, biting his pencil as he tried to solve a math problem. “What’s up with you and Kibum? I mean, I know your brothers, but you don’t look alike at all and Kibum said this thing which was something like ‘Jjong’s mother’ but I didn’t want to ask since he was talking about-”

“You’re rambling, hyung”, Jonghyun said, not looking away from the book. “Kibum came to us when he was three. He was.. the child of my dad’s second wife. My mom decided to take him in after my dad and his wife died in a car accident, so he became my brother.” He wrote down his answer on the paper and smiled. “Yes, I got it right!”

Jinki sat up. “So you’re not really brothers?”

Jonghyun frowned and looked at him. “Yes, we are. We’re just not blood related.”

“That’s what I meant”, the older said and stood up. “Move in.”

“No”, Jonghyun said and started on the other problem.

Jinki rolled his eyes and crawled over Jonghyun to lie down on the bed. He put his head on the younger’s stomach, making him grunt in dissatisfaction. “I think you’re a good brother, Jonghyun ah.”

“I’m an excellent brother, hyung.”

*

“Just tell him you like him already!”

“I like you, Kibum ah.”

“Not me, stupid.”

Jonghyun looked at him with innocence written in his eyes. “Then who, Kibummie?”

Kibum didn’t buy it. “Jinki. I know you like him, it’s as clear as your hair being dyed.”

“I look awesome as a blonde, you know it.” Jonghyun rolled over on his bed, burying his head in he pillow. He was going to kill Kibum for disturbing that wonderful dream.

“That’s beside the point.”

“So you admit that I’m hot?”

“No, but you should confess to Jinki.”

“You really have problems using honorifics, don’t you?” He felt a weight on his back; Kibum had sat down on him. “Move your ass, you’re heavy.”

“Fuck you. You know, if you don’t kiss Jinki by the end of this week, I’ll tell mom where she can find your porn.”

Jonghyun shot up, almost knocking his brother off the bed. “You wouldn’t.” He stared wide-eyed at his brother’s grin.

“Try me.”

Jonghyun swallowed.

*

Jonghyun thought he was dying when he was standing before Jinki on the last day of the week he had been given, having no doubt about his brother going through with his threat, trying to say the words he wasn’t even sure he agreed to. He had prepared a speech in his head for this, to make it sound as little stupid as he could, thinking about nothing but this moment for a week.

Turns out, he hadn’t needed.

He starting choking slightly because of the stammering, and when Jinki moved to see if he was okay, he had stumbled on the rug, falling over Jonghyun and making them both land on the floor. Jonghyun let out an _‘Omph’_ as Jinki fell on top of him, and as the older turned his head to the side, their lips touched.

_‘Well, isn’t this like a drama’_ , the Kibum in Jonghyun’s head said.

Jinki pulled away quickly, staring at Jonghyun’s unreadable face. He started mumbling excuses, moving to get up, but the younger just grabbed the back of his head and forced him to kiss him again.

Jinki gladly obliged.

*

“You know I’m the best.”

“Shut up. You threatened to tell mom about the porno.”

“It led to something good, didn’t it? Now you don’t even need porn.” Kibum grinned.

Jonghyun looked at his brother with a straight face. “Really? But Jinki seems to like it.”

Kibum’s smile faltered. “TMI, Jjong!”

Jonghyun laughed as a pillow was thrown his way.

*

They fell asleep in Kibum’s bed. Holding hands.


End file.
